Discovering You
by HauntedInTheMoonlight
Summary: Elaine is Professor Kirke's goddaughter. When the Pevensie children come, she instantly becomes good friends with them. What if she accidentally came along with them to Narnia? PeterOFC Dedicated to Emmy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was browsing through the C.S. Lewis section and I was rather horrified at some of the pairings Narnia-Lovers have come up with! AslanxJadis? SusanxMaugrim! SUSANxPETER AND PETERxEDMUND! Ah well, I'm DIY girl, so, I guess I'll just add my own. Feel free to flame, they don't ruffle me much. In fact, I find them laughably entertaining.

××Ø××

I sat in my godfather, Diggory's library (he preferred me to call him uncle).

I was thoroughly engrossed in _Sense and Sensibility _when I heard a slamming of a door somewhere down the hall. Followed by the thudding of footsteps and the arguing of three voices.

Looking up, I saw four children walk in the door. What on Earth?

The eldest, a sandy-haired boy of my age noticed me, he nudged the older girl, "Hey, look."  
"Honestly, Edmund! You shouldn't tell such lies- what?" The girl turned to her brother, "What?"

He pointed to me.

The girl noticed me and smiled politely, "Oh, hello. I'm Susan, who are you?"

I stood up, and stretched, "I'm Elaine, Professor Kirke's goddaughter. Why are you four here?" I asked bluntly, still rather surprised at seeing four children here.

"Oh, we were evacuated; we've been here for two days, yet, we haven't seen you," Susan said.

I sat back down and put my legs under the quilt again, "I've been cooped up in my room for the past few days, punishment by Mrs. Macready for knocking over a bottle from her prized collection.

The elder boy laughed, "Wish I had been there. By the way, I'm Peter."

The littlest girl, who had been peeking out from behind Peter shyly stepped forward, "I'm Lucy."

"Hello, Lucy, do you like horses?" I asked her with a smile.

Lucy nodded vigorously, "Very much."

"Well, behind the house is a stable and there's three horses. Maybe sometime if your big brother would let you, you could help me excercise them."

Lucy smiled shyly and nodded.

The younger boy, a dark haired boy with surprisingly dark brown eyes, stepped forward, "I'm Edmund," he mumbled.

"Hello," I said, I doubted he was the type for conversation, but I might as well be polite, "Do you and your brother hunt much?"

Edmund nodded, "Yeah, I love to hunt."

"We have wild deer and birds out here, do you prefer bow or gun?" I asked.

"Gun," Was the definite reply.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Ed, you've only used a gun _once_."

"That's okay, maybe I could give him some lessons, my Uncle's been teaching me how to hunt since I was seven," I responded.

"How old are you?" Susan and Lucy asked in unision.

"Fifteen," I answered proudly.

Susan nodded, "You're a year older than me, then."

I nodded, "So what do you two," I motioned to Peter, "Like to do?"

"I like to read and take pictures, I brought my camera with me. Although I don't know how I'm going to develop the film, there's no darkroom here is there?" She asked hopefully.

"My Uncle's converted a spare bedroom into one. I love to read, there's a lot of good books in here and in my Uncle's office," I gave her directions to it. "What about you, Peter?"

"Exploring is my forte. I hate being shut up in a house," Peter replied.

I nodded, "In case you hadn't noticed, there's a lot of forest grounds out here. Just be careful, there's a few wild boars."

Lucy shuddered.

At that moment rain began to pour down with surprising force.

"Oh wonderful!" Edmund said with saracasm, "Now we can't do anything."

I laughed, "You obviously haven't explored this house much. You can explore if you like, just run like mad if you see or hear Mrs. Macready and her guests. She shows the house to adults sometimes and if you run into her and the 'herd,' you're dead meat."

Susan raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like you've had more than one run-in with the...herd."

I nodded, "Yes, many times."

Peter flopped down on the couch beside me, "So, you know this house better than we do, which way should we start?"

"Well...this house has a whole bunch of secret doors and such. It was built during the last war, the owner wanted a way to escape if his home was attacked, I've found some, but not as many as I'd like."

Edmund grinned, "That's neat. Can you show us some?"

I nodded, "Yeah, come with me."

So I spent the better part of the day playing hide-and-seek with the Pevensies and showing them some of the secret rooms. I kept a few to myself, in case the foursome were annoying and I needed the private time.

Susan and I figured out we had much in common, we've decided that once the rain clears up, that tomorrow we're going to take our cameras (I got one last year) and go into the forest.

And so the next few days were spent that way. Play, explore, and so on. I will secretly admit I found Peter very handsome, but not exactly my type.

××Ø××

A few days after that I was lying in bed, at about midnight; finishing up _Sense and Sensibilty _when I felt my stomach growl.

I closed the book and put it under my arm and threw on my robe, and quietly snuck down the stairs to the kitchen.

When I arrived in the kitchen I went to the ice box to find some jelly to make a sandwich when I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and the muffled sound of footsteps.

I tensed and spun around with a knife in my hand and nearly collided with...Peter.

"What the bloody hell are you doing up?" I hissed.

Peter rubbed his nose where I head bumped it with my own, "I was hungry."

"Well, you nearly scared me to death!" I said indignantly.

"Sorry," Peter said in a voice that clearly said he could care less.

I rolled my eyes, "As long as your hear, I'll make you something. Any requests?"

Peter grinned, "How about grilled cheese?"

I nodded, "Sounds good."

I flicked on the light and was mildly surprised to find Peter with only a pair of sleep pants on, no shirt. And might I add he had the nicest biceps I have ever seen?

Of course, my hormones just _loved_ that.

"If Mrs. Macready caught you shirtless running around the house, she'd throw a duck fit," I warned as I turned the stove-top on and sat a frying pan on it.

Peter coughed nervously, "Sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be up."

"I don't mind, I grew up with a big brother, too," I said nonchalantly as I put the cheese on the sandwiches and sat them on the pan.

Peter sat down on a bench, "Really? Where is he?"

"He enrolled in the army six months ago," I said quietly.

Peter nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "That's okay. I'm proud of him."

"That's a good attitude," Peter replied.

"Uh, thanks," I said unsurely. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Peter shrugged, "Okay..."

"What's the matter with Edmund? He seems to be..." I searched for the right word.

"A prick?" Peter offered.

I smiled sheepishly, "Well, yes."

"He's been that way ever since dad went off to the Royal Air Force. Dad was the only one who knew how to handle Edmund really well. He used to be a really great kid, but...he's changed," Peter replied, he seemed far away.

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

Peter shook his head, "Not your fault, Ellie (his nickname for me)."

"Would you stop calling me that!" I asked with fake anger as I turned the stove-top off and put the two sandwiches on plates.

"Nope," He replied, "Only because it annoys you so much."

I 'hmphed' as I set the plate down in front of him and pulled up a chair to the counter and gave him a glass of ice water.

"Hey, thanks for being so nice to Lucy, by the way; she misses Mum a lot," Peter said in-between bites.

I shrugged, "She's darling, I've always wanted a little sister. How are the grilled cheeses?"

"They're okay..." Peter lied.

I gave him an indignant look, "Liar." I took a bite out of the sandwich and paled. "Ugh!" I ran to the trash bin and spat out the bite.

Peter was laughing so hard he was hugging his sides, "The...look...on..your face... was so...funny!" He said as he laughed.

I smacked him on the back of the head, not hard, but enough that he quieted down, "Your going to wake up the whole bloody house! The maids rooms are the room below us!"

Peter closed his mouth mid-laugh.

"That's better," I pried apart my sandwich to find the center of the cheese moldy and green.

"Oh gross!" I said as I threw both of the sandwiches away.

"How about _I _make the food this time, Ellie?" Peter offered with a haughty glance.

I rolled my eyes, "Your move."

He grabbed peanut butter and jelly out of the fridge and cut four slices of sourdsough bread off the loaf I had left on the counter.

In a few minutes we were both eating PB&J sandwiches.

"Thanks," I said as I finished the last bit of my sandwich.

"So what is it your reading now?" He asked, noticing the book I had sat on the counter.

"I just finished a Jane Austen book, a classic romance novelist and am about to start on _Romeo & Juliet_ or maybe _Jane Eyre_," I replied.

Peter nodded, "Enlighten me on something."

"What?"

"What is it with girls and romance books?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "I guess...as Shakespeare put it, we live lives of quiet desperation, our greatest desire is to love and be loved. I think it must be built into us."

"Is that how you feel?" Was the look plastered on Peter's face.

"To answer the question your thinking: yes, I do feel that way. But on a controlled level, the only men in my life are you, Edmund and Uncle Diggory, now I love my Uncle, but in a non-romantic way. And you and Edmund make wonderful friends, not beaus. And I'm perfectly content with it that way."

Peter nodded, "You have just clarified the question that has been puzzling men for centuries."

He said it with such seriousness I had to laugh.

××Ø××

The next day it rained again.

"Let's play hide-and-seek! Lucy cried, running into the study where Susan and I were reading _Jane Eyre_ together.

We looked up from the book, "What?"

Lucy repeated her question.

"I'll pass," I said, "I prefer to read on rainy days."

"You like to read on _any _day!" Lucy said exasperatedly.

Susan sighed, but I could tell she wanted too, "Fine, I'll play with you. Let's go round up the others."

The two sisters rushed out of the room, leaving me curled up on the sofa.

After getting to page fifty-seven my eyes were starting to get heavy, I sat the book down and pulled the quilt over me and fell asleep.

I woke up an hour later to chiming of the grandfather clock.

Rubbing my eyes sleepily I got up and went out of the study, to see if I could find Susan or Lucy.

After wandering around the mansion for all of about ten minutes I found them all in Edmund and Peter's room.

Edmund had a look of sadistic delight on his face.

Peter and Susan looked confused and Lucy looked as if she were about to cry.

They all noticed me at the exact same instant.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Lucy's eyes welled with tears and she rushed out of the room.

I stared after the girl as she ran down the hallway. "What was that?"

"Lucy told a lie and won't confess," Susan explained.

"Oh? She seems to sweet to lie," I replied.

Edmund laughed as though that was the funniest thing in the world.

I stared at him wordlessly util he noticed and shut up.

"She's almost never told a lie," Peter said.

"What did she lie about?" I asked.

Peter explained they were playing hide-and-seek and Lucy hid and then a minute or so later she came back out saying she had been gone for hours.

I knitted my brow, this didn't sound good...

"She probably had a dream. You can have the most decriptive dream in less then three seconds. I learned about it in school," I said.

Susan conceded, "That _does_ make sense. I learned that, too."

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Kids."

"Your one, too," I snapped.

Edmund glared at me with venom.

I stared back at him coolly.

Edmund stood up and walked out of the room.

"Wow," Peter muttered.

Susan sighed, "And everything was going so well...I had better go talk to Lucy."

"Want me to come with you?" I offered.

Susan shook her head, "This is a sister-to-sister thing."

I nodded and sat down on one of the beds.

I had gone to Narnia once, two years ago.

I had stayed with a badger, Opus. She had tought me Narnian lore and had let me stay in her hole for awhile. I spent a week in Narnia, exploring and making friends with some of the creatures.

On the sixth night I had a dream, in her dreams a lion came to me and told me to return to my own world and to never come back alone, and never tell anyone about it. Something about it had scared me so much I left Narnia that very day.

Finally after several minutes of silence between Peter and myself, I rose and left.

Later that week I was sitting around in Susan's room, watching her write a letter to her mother when Lucy stormed in.

"What's up, Luce?" I asked, noticing her frustrated demeanor.

"Edmund's been teasing me again," Lucy said tearfully.

Susan and I both darkened.

"Your turn or mine?" I asked her.

"Yours if I remember correctly," Susan said.

I got up off of the bed I was sprawled on and went stalking down the corridor, looking for Edmund.

Edmund was sitting in his room reading a comic book, he looked up when he saw me.

"Edmund..." I growled.

Edmund looked up, "What!" He scowled at me.

"You know darn well, what! The next time you tease your sister about her dream I'm going to personally thwap you so hard you won't remember your name!" I threatened.

"I'm terrifyed," Edmund said dryly.

In one stride I was beside his chair, I siezed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up.

"Ow, damn it!" He shouted.

"Ooh, language, Edmund!" I said mockingly and let go of him. I then proceeded to leave.

××Ø××

Three days after that the hullabaloo about Narnia started all over again.

Lucy claimed that she and Edmund had gone to Narnia.

I was infromed of all of this as Peter and I satin the kitchen munching on apples, our midnight snacks had become a nightly ritual.

"Do you think, perhaps...Lucy was telling the truth?" Peter asked me.

I laughed nervously, "I still vote for the dream theory."

"I know, I don't mean _that._ I mean, what if Lucy's...insane?" Peter asked trepidatiously.

"Insane?" I repeated.

Peter nodded.

"You should probably talk to Uncle Diggory, he'll know what to do," I said, evading the question.

"I suppose that would be the smartest thing to do," Peter began but I cut him off.

"Of course it's the smartest thing to do!"

Peter smiled, "Thanks."

"Welcome."

××Ø××

The next evening all of us, including my Uncle, were sitting at the dinner table.

I knew by the way all of the were unnaturally quiet, that Macready had instructed them on 'proper' etiquette.

Peter, who was sitting next to me, leaned over, "Sue and I talked to Professor Kirke."

I nodded, "Oh?"

"It was odd...I'll tell you about it after dinner."

A few minutes after that we were all excused, I kissed my Uncle on the forehead before beginning to leave.

"Elaine?" Uncle Diggory's voice stopped me.

"Yes, Uncle?" I asked, turning to face him.

Uncle Diggory brought his pipe from out of his pocket and began to poor tobacco into it, "How are the children behaving? Especially Lucy."

"Lucy's...unhappy," I said carefully.

"How so?" He asked me.

I sat back down at the table and explained what had happened.

"I see, the two older ones, Peter and Susan told me about that. I needed to make sure, Macready's already gotten to them, so I can barely talk to them."

I nodded, "Yes, they are rather scared of her."

Uncle Diggory nodded, "Smart children. As I was saying, what do you think of Peter?"

"Peter? He's a nice boy, I suppose. We share similar interests; why do you ask?" I enquired him.

"No reason; just curious. A godfather's got to look after his goddaughter, you know," Uncle Diggory said with a smile.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before rushing out of the room to see Peter.

××Ø××

The day afterward we were all playing cards in the study when we heard Mrs. Macready and her gang down the hall.

"Oh, hell, run!" I warned as I darted out of the room followed by the Pevensies.

I went to my bedroom but as I approached I saw Macready coming up the stairs.

I turned tail and went to the Wardrobe room where I found the Pevensies all crowding into the wardrobe.

"Ow! Elaine, get off of my foot!"

"Peter, your suffocating me!"

The children yelled things like this as we went further and further back into the wardrobe.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Ooh! Look, everybody!" Susan shouted.

We all stopped our racket and turned around.

"Oh my God..." I whispered in awe. I was back.

Instead of the back of the Wardrobe, there were trees! Big, beautiful, thick Evergreens.

I laughed like a little kid as I pushed the branches back and passed htrough the curtain of trees to find myself at the snow-covered Lampost.

"I'm dreaming!" Susan said in an awe-struck voice.

Lucy looked smug, "I told you!"

Peter and Susan turned to Lucy, looking ashamed, "I'm sorry we didn't believe you, Lucy. But you have to admit, it was pretty ridiculous."

Lucy nodded, "I forgive you."

Edmund was looking sullen, "Shouldn't we aim to the West? In between those two hills? You can actually see clearly when you go there."

We all looked at Edmund, realizing that he had lied about being in Narnia.

"Of all the poisonous little beasts," Peter whistled, and said nothing more.

I gave him a disapproving look.

"We should go back," Susan said nervously.

"No! Let's explore! Who knows what we could find?" I replied.

Peter grinned, "That would be fun...here, let's put these coats on. We'll freeze if we don't. Lucy, you know more about Narnia, you should lead."

Lucy nodded, "Let's go see Mr. Tumnus! He was the faun I met the last time I was here."

"Mr. Tumnus it is, then!" Peter cried.

××Ø××

Well? What did you think, feel free to flame, critique, I don't care. I'd like your opinion. Please, book-lovers, correct me if I screw something up from the book. I refuse to go by the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to Mr. Tumnus' house was short and brisk, thank goodness; my penny loafers were soaked and my feet numb.

"Lucy, would you _please_ be quiet! Nobody wants to hear about how wonderful this Faun is!" Edmund snapped.

Peter glared at Edmund, "Ed, that was rude, apologize to Lucy."

Edmund matched Peter's glare, "Why should I? It's not like you all weren't thinking it."

"Edmund…" Susan warned, "You're being immature, just say you're sorry."

Edmund sighed, "Sorry, Lucy," He mumbled.

Lucy nodded, "You're forgiven."

And that was the end of that.

"Hey, look it!" I pointed to the smoke rising above the patch of trees a few yards ahead of us.

The children looked up.

"That's Mr. Tumnus' house!" Lucy cried and broke into a run.

Peter chased her, "Lu! Wait up!"

Of course, we all followed suit and followed them past the trees; the sight that met us was sobering.

Debris from furniture and various other things were scattered about the entrance to a hole built into the cliff that loomed above us.

"What the Devil happened here?" I exclaimed, "Looks like someone raided the place!"

Lucy rushed into the cave, "Mr. Tumnus! Mr. Tumnus!" She shouted.

We all followed her into the cave, watching for any signs of the person who had destroyed the would-be quaint home.

"Blimey…" Susan murmured as she picked her way through the rubble.

I nodded, "Lucy," I said slowly, "Was your friend in any sort of…trouble?"

"According to this note he was," Edmund stood outside of the cave, he gestured to the piece of parchment in his hands, "He's been charged by the secret police for grand treason."

"Grand treason!" Lucy squeaked, "Read it out loud."

Edmund sighed,

"_The former occupants of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc. also of comforting said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies, and fraternizing with Humans._

_Signed,_

Maugrim the Wolf, _Captain of the Secret Police,_

**LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!**_"_

"Well, in the words of my American pen pal, we're screwed," I stated bluntly after a long pause.

Susan gave me a withering glance, "Well, that explains a lot."

"Let's go back, I don't want to get caught by this 'Secret Police,'" Peter said.

Lucy was nearly in tears, "Don't you see? I'm the human! Mr. Tumnus is in trouble because of me! We must save him!"

Edmund stared at Lucy as if she had gone completely nutters, "But he's a criminal! You could just be another part of his schemes!"

"For once, I agree with Edmund; we really should go back. We've no food and we don't even know where he's imprisoned!" I added, but no one seemed to notice.

Peter shook his head, "I agree with Edmund and Elaine. There's nothing we can do, Lu."

Susan had been strangely absent during this argument, "Look! There's a Robin in that tree! I wonder if birds can talk in Narnia? I mean, they're Fauns in Narnia. Perhaps he could tell us the way home."

"Or where Mr. Tumnus is being kept," Lucy said.

The Robin flew from one branch to another a few feet away; it looked at us for a few seconds and twittered. It repeated this several times.

"I say, I think it's trying to get us to follow him," Peter cried.

Susan shrugged, "We have nothing better to do, Lucy confirmed when we were in the cave that she wasn't sure if she could get back." She shot Lucy a disapproving look.

I sighed; this day had gone from bizarre to absolutely ridiculous. Nevertheless, I followed the foursome into the woods.

Susan and Lucy walked in front, Lucy on Susan's back. Edmund followed behind her, Peter and I walked in the back, conversing.

"_If_ this Robin leads us to the White Witch's dungeon, ask the other Aslan supporters to help?" I asked Peter in a low whisper.

Peter looked at me strangely, "Who?"

Oh blood and guts. Did I just give myself away that easy? Two years of hiding and it comes out like this!

"What? I didn't say anything," I replied innocently.

Peter stopped walking and crossed his arms across his chest, "Yes you did. You said something about Aslan, who is he? And how do you know about this White Witch?"

I'm sunk. S.O.S.!

"Lucy told me," I said smoothly, my voice not betraying any of my terror. Thank you, Uncle, for the training you've given me! Let's just hope he doesn't ask…

"Lu!" Peter called.

Curse the fates.

Lucy turned around, "Yes?"

"Did you tell Ellie anything about Narnia?" Peter asked her in a loud voice.

Lucy shook her head, "No…I thought you all did."

I felt like banging my head into a tree trunk.

Peter turned to me, "I think you have some explaining to do…"

As a last, desperate attempt I decided to do something a bit different, "All right, fine!" I sighed, "Uncle Digory told me. He made me swear not to tell anyone. Please don't tell him I told you." I turned my big green eyes to Peter, "Please?"

Peter was unmoved, "Right. Tell me, _now."_

I crossed my arm over my chest, "There's nothing you can do to make me talk. I know you won't hurt me."

Peter thought about that for a moment, "Actually," He said airily, "I do."

I laughed, "What?"

"Blackmail,"

"I find that very hard to believe," I replied.

Peter smiled devilishly, "Really? Well, do you happen to remember when I caught you one day reading…"

That bloody rat! If he dared tell a soul I would skin him alive! "Peter..." I growled irately.

Peter grinned cheekily, "Suffer, Elaine, suffer. Anyway, explain what you said earlier."

I shook my head, "No. I refuse too. I will simply endure your persecution."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "You make it sound as if you were a jew and I the egyptian slave driver..."

I looked at him seriously, "Well, if you put a little kohl around your eyes..."

He laughed, "Fine, I shan't tell."

I could've hugged him. "Thank you!" I sighed.

"Oh my! Peter, Elaine, look!" Susan hissed and pointed into the forest.

Peter and I looked where she had pointed.

Hidden behind a log, there was what, at first, seemed likea fuzzy plant. But fuzzy plants don't have Beaver tails, nor do they shush you.

"Shh! Come here!" The beaver hissed, "Quietly, now!"

The five of us warily approached the creature.

"I'm a friend of Mr. Tumnus, he sent me to find you," The beaver whispered once we were within earshot.

Lucy anxiously bit her lower lip, "What happened to him? Is he all right?"

The beaver made a soothing motion, "Now, now, Missy. I'm not sure if his situation could be called all right; but I intend to rescue him with your help!"  
Edmund crossed his arms over his chest, "How can we know whether your trustworthy or not?"

Beaver nodded, "A wise question, Son of Adam." The beaver produced a handkerchief from out of nowhere, the initials "L.P." we stiched on the corner.

Lucy smiled, "That was the handkerchief I gave to Mr. Tumnus!"

I extended my hand to the beaver, intending to examine the handkerchief, "May I look at this?" I asked softly.

He stared at me for a moment before gaping, "Elaine?" His furry features broke into a smile as he embraced my leg.

"Hello, Mr. Beaver," I said quietly, but warmly, I patted the beaver on the back, "How's the wife faring of late?" I asked.

Mr. Beaver smiled, "Much better when she figures out your the ones who led these fellows to Narnia. Now come along all of you!" He whispered.

The Pevensies stared at me confusedly, "What just happened?"

I shook my head, "Another story for another day. He's all right, though; now follow." I marched off behind Mr. Beaver.

××Ø××

**A/N: **Yes, I am perfectly aware of how terrible this chapter was, but I need in-between chapters to bridge the gap between the lovely fluffy ones.


End file.
